


Reconciliation

by BlueFlashbang



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: -i think?, Angst, Apologies, Confessions, F/F, Lapidot Week, Regret, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-15 01:03:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14148528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueFlashbang/pseuds/BlueFlashbang
Summary: Although Lapis and Peridot have reunited at last, the two gems need some time to open up for closure.





	Reconciliation

**Author's Note:**

> I love lapidot week and I couldn't get this work posted i time due to my wifi crashing yesterday. the plot (if there seems like one) is kinda short and i still hope you duded will enjoy this and have a good night.

It felt more like a thousand years instead of a couple months since the two gems detached from each other. None of them have been able to get over their disconnection and did not try tossing away the images of their smiles and conversations stuck in their heads. And regardless of Peridot coping with her friends back on Earth and Lapis still having her home over nothing at all, absolutely NOTHING in the cosmos would get in the way of their retentions. They were bored, miserable, and wished there gems would crack when they didn’t have each other to feel their discrete adoration. 

When the days were officially out of count, Peridot spent the next countless day outside with Pumpkin. Specifically in the place they last saw Lapis fly off, because she felt strong enough to come back for only one moment. As they ambled across their property, she saw half of the former corn farm still standing healthy while the rest seemed to have died formerly. Even the tractor seemed aged with dust despite having been used a while back. But one thing Peridot couldn’t bear to see for a mere five seconds was a dug-up hole outside the farm. What used to be her home seemed more like a memorial for Peridot’s hope and happiness. And on the inside, a memorial for what she thought she had special with Lapis. 

No words other than depressing sighs and whimpering were emitted. “Come on, Pumpkin. Back to the temple.” Peridot ordered soon after.  
She turned around and ambled towards the nearest warp pad. Suddenly, Pumpkin started barking excitingly and distracted the green gem. “What’s gotten in to you¬¬––?" She tried to halt her, but she gasped when she saw the barn crashed to its former spot. It was right out of a dream, and she was walking close to it to see if she was hallucinating. But a familiar voice shouted her name softly, feeling her chest was about to explode.  
“…Lapis?”  
It was at that point that Peridot would always recall how her tears fell nonstop as she gawked astounded by the ocean gem’s presence. Lapis’ teardrops fell through her grin, while Peridot’s fell through her sulk and to the ground. “I’m back, Peri.” Was what the ocean gem fervently whispered. Peridot remembered how gradually she was running up to her on the spur of the moment eventually halting to stare at each other one last time and clinching an embrace they wanted to last for a lifespan. 

The feeling of having each other back in their arms thrilled them greatly. “I’m so sorry.” Lapis expressed right away, having grief in her tone. 

Peridot whimpered stridently and faltered before replying. “No, I should be sorry…” She countered. “I was the one that made you leave…”

They didn’t have time to comprehend why their reunion was so sudden nor did they even want to. Their feelings were automatic, and soft emits of “I miss you” filled the atmosphere. 

… … …

It was three days later after their reunion and…they still felt detached from each other. Peridot was looking forward to catching up with Lapis on what she has been doing in Beach City recently, but for some reason she could not bring herself to inch closer to her. Not even the ocean gem could attempt to talk to her roommate. This was not what Peridot expected at all. All she wanted to do was go back to where she and Lapis left off and comfort one another, but that wasn’t going to happen if they kept saying less than 3 or 4 words every hour. Something was holding them back.

It was sundown as Peridot was standing by the porch of the barn, still comprehending that it was back to its original spot instead of some patch of dirt. As she looked up on where the truck was, she realized Lapis was sitting there silently. But the TV was not on, and Pumpkin inside napping on the hammock. She just seemed to be staring out solemnly on their farm like a statue. So something in the green gem made her amble inside the barn and climb to the truck balcony to see how her roommate was doing. 

Lapis does not acknowledge Peridot’s presence, but she was happy to know that she was with her now. The green gem took a seat closely next to her and gawked at her complexion. She was stunning up close, but her melancholy look dismayed her a little. She faced the direction where Lapis was facing and settled down with her. 

“The sunset looks beautiful, doesn’t it…?” Peridot brings up, looking back at her roommate again.

“Yeah. It is.” She answers. “There was barely a sunset where I was…”

Peridot wanted to know the details of what she meant by that. In any case, she did not want small talk. She wanted to be personal with the gem she spent her life on Earth with. 

“Peridot,” Lapis continued after a long pause, relieving Peridot. “I’m…still sorry. For everything…”

“Hey, it’s okay.” she says rigidly. The green gem’s expression was slowly shifting to being equally anguished, but she resisted. She let out a soft smile to try cheering her up. “You’re here with me and Pumpkin now. Everything is fine.” 

“No it isn’t.” Lapis countered clamorously. “I mean, what I did seriously hurt you and Pumpkin more than it hurt me. I wasn’t thinking right and I just took something that belonged to us. I don’t think any of us could get over that.”

She took a deep breath and let her hand run through her hair while she was overthinking wastefully. “I don’t even know why I’m still here.” Her tone fell. “I can’t tell if I’m healed Peri, and I completely overreacted. And now you probably think I’m a terrible gem for ruining your life here.”

That was false. Peridot knew well that she was hurt, but that did not matter now. “Lapis…wait.” She whispered. 

As the ocean gem opened up more, she was apprehensive to her limits. “Maybe I don’t deserve to be by your side anymore.” 

Peridot noticed her hand was gripping on her hair as Lapis’ tone was sinking deeper. She quickly took it, and softly caged with it both her own hands. “No Lapis, listen,” she says. “Repeat after me…I am not a bad gem, and I deserve to be with you.”  
The blue gem followed, and it strangely eased her down. She tried regretting the things she said while she breathed better now. 

“…I made you feel useless after I left, didn’t I?”

Peridot’s grin continued to fade into grimace. “I couldn’t fix you, Lapis…from both your past and your worries.” Peridot replies. “So I did feel ‘useless’. But is this why we haven’t talked too much since you came back?”  
Lapis nodded, and stopped cosseting in the warmth of Peridot’s grasp. “Not really…” she replies. “I just needed time to get ready for this.”

The sun was descending more until dusk was taking shape. “I wanted to return the barn to you.” Lapis confesses. “But I was afraid I would have nothing left of you if I did.”

“Where did you go?” 

She pointed upwards to the now visible moon. “I still wanted to be as close to our family as possible. We both liked stargazing, so I wanted you and Pumpkin to see me while I looked back.”

The green gem was feeling warmness taking the best of her and recovered her grin. “So you still cared?” she inquires.

“Of course I did. I STILL do.” 

Both their faces glowed dimly and relished their grasp as it calmed them further. Peridot let go of one of her hands and just let the other hold Lapis’ palm. “I’m also very sorry, Lapis.” She says. “I never told you the truth, and I may never fix you from your faults. I just thought that we were entirely the same gems, trying to start a new life on another planet. But I too was afraid, by telling you anything else since I knew it would lead to mistrust. I guess my choices were worse than that.” 

As the two gems finally expressed their regret, they were finally free from their senseless fears and adored seeing their smiles at last.  
“I promise that everything will be fine from now on. Whatever we will face, we’ll get through it together. Starting now.” Peridot pledged 

It was nightfall now, and Peridot could finally enjoy a good night on Earth knowing that she had her favorite roommate back. Lapis leaned closer to her, and kissed her promptly on the lips. She almost forgot how much she missed receiving her affection.

“I will never leave you again.”


End file.
